


Linguistics

by ConceptaDecency



Series: Language Lessons [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajoran, Federation Standard, Kardasi, M/M, The Universal Translator Malfunctions, Universal Translator, Xenolinguistics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: The Universal Translator is always there. Except when it isn't. Set early in the first season.





	Linguistics

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the incident with the Universal Translator that I referred to in [ Good, Giving, and Game. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035614)

It’s hard to say for certain, but it’s very likely that Julian Bashir’s tongue was already occupied in a universal language of sorts when it happened. Garak’s was too, emitting desperate gasps as the doctor’s skilful mouth explored every scale and crevice of his genital slit. Had the doctor lied about never having had a Cardassian lover before? If not, how to explain that, even though it was his first time with his tongue in a man’s ajan, he knew exactly what to do, and when and how long to do it, even better than Garak did right now? Or maybe this was just another example of that famous Terran resourcefulness.

In any case, it meant that neither of them realised anything was wrong until after Garak had been rendered a quivering, exhausted mess and the doctor had pulled himself up from between the Cardassian’s thighs to kiss him, fully and deeply, in the human way, with a mouth absolutely dripping with Garak’s own fluids. It would have been disgusting if it hadn’t been so utterly, utterly sensual.

In fact, it wasn’t until the doctor had broken that kiss and Garak was looking into the winsome eyes, by themselves nearly capable of turning him into a mass of jelly, that they found out.

“Doctor, no Cardassian would ever dare do that to a lover,” he chided, affectionately, expecting to be rewarded with either a chagrined expression that he would tease into a smile or - the doctor was learning - a smug ripost along the lines of ‘then you’re lucky I’m not a Cardassian’. Instead confusion flashed across Doctor Bashir’s beautiful face.

“Garak, kudjooruhpeetthat please?”

He recognised the Federation Standard, but he was only able to identify his own name and the single brusque syllable for a polite request that the humans used. For which the Kardasi equivalent was an entire phrase.

The doctor blinked. They looked at each other, realisation dawning.

Garak cursed himself. Clearly he was now in a situation. He had been studying Standard for several months, ever since it had become obvious that he would soon be the only Cardassian on a Federation-controlled station, but his skills still left a lot to be desired. He was in a vulnerable position, if the Universal Translator was in fact down across the station. It probably was; a surprise left for the Federation and the Bajorans after the Cardassians had vacated the station. Luckily his Bajoran was excellent, much better than his Standard, but still. How very typical that the first time in years - decades - that he had given himself over so completely to another, something like this had happened? And that other an enemy and virtual stranger. What would Tain say? That he was a pathetic wreck of his former self, so desperate that he’d let a Federationer with a pretty face and a clever tongue render him defenceless. In his own quarters. Worse, that he’d been so overcome with - what was that feeling, lust, he supposed - that he had made himself believe that allowing Bashir to do that to him was actually serving a purpose, was charming the doctor so that he’d be more compliant when Garak needed something from him. The shameful reality was that Garak was not coping in his isolation. He’d been simply unable to resist those first curious licks at his ajan by an attractive, attentive young man.

Well. He pushed his self-disgust down. There was no point dwelling on the past. He’d just have to take the upper hand and use the situation to his advantage.

“Doctor, Translator,” he said in Standard.

Those eyes were exquisite when they flashed from surprise to delight.

“You speak Standard!”

“Yes. But...not many Standard.”

The doctor nodded and spoke more slowly this time.

“Good. Sorry, I don’t speak Kardasi.”

Garak smiled wryly.

“That’s a pity, _Doctor_. The language of my region would sound so beguiling in your mouth,” he said in Kardasi, and leaned forward to press his forehead against the doctor’s. “And in case you’re wondering, this is one of the things Cardassians do after sex.”

The doctor seemed to like it, because he smiled and pressed back. “Is this something Cardassians do after sex?”

“Sex?” Garak knew this word, but he wanted the doctor to react. Hopefully he’d get a little flustered.

He did.

“What we were doing. You and me. Here in the bed?” He gestured at Garak’s mattress.

Garak decided to have mercy before the doctor was forced to demonstrate with more specific hand gestures.

“Ah, sex!” Garak traced the doctor’s jaw from his ear to his chin and thickened his voice so the doctor could see he’d got the picture. “Yes, Doctor. We do this.”

“It’s good.”

“Yes.”

The doctor allowed the moment to continue silently for a little while before his Starfleet training kicked in.

“Computer, is the Universal Translator functional throughout the station?”

Nothing.

“Computer.”

The computer didn’t respond.

Kissing Garak on the cheek, he rolled out of bed and fished his comm badge from the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Bashir to Ops.”

Nothing.

“Bashir to Sisko.”

Silence.

They shared a glance.

“Computer,” Garak said in Kardasi, “is the Universal Translator working?”

“Unable to comply. Authorisation needed,” the computer replied.

“Kardasi,” he confirmed to the doctor.

“What did it say?”

“Nossing. Can’t tell me.”

“You don’t have authorisation.”

“Aussorisation?” Another new word, but Garak could guess the meaning. “No.”

“How can I call Ops?”

“Ops. Where is Gul Sisko, yes?” Garak realised he’d used the Kardasi title, but he didn’t know the Standard word.

“Yes, _Gul_ Sisko’s office,” Bashir smirked.

Garak’s reproachful look said _at least I can speak a little of your language. Would you like to try this in Kardasi?_

The doctor was contrite. “Sorry.”

“‘Bashir to Ops’,” said Garak in Kardasi, slowly and clearly so the doctor would be able to easily repeat it.

“That’s how you pronounce my name in Kardasi?” Bashir grinned.

“Yess,” Garak smiled back. Good, the doctor clearly found this appealing.

“Bashir to Ops,” said the doctor in Kardasi, which did indeed sound lovely from his mouth.

“Kira here. Doctor, you speak Kardasi?” Of course the Major spoke Kardasi, all the better to know her enemy. Her accent was rough, but perfectly understandable. The doctor met Garak’s eyes, clearly having understood nothing.

“Major, this is Garak,” he broke in. “I’m with Doctor Bashir. I’m afraid he doesn’t speak Kardasi.”

“Damn. Doctor, do you speak Bajoran?” Kira asked, switching to her mother tongue.

“Judging from the expression on his face, I would venture he doesn’t speak Bajoran either,” Garak replied in Bajoran. “Major, are we correct in assuming the Universal Translator is down throughout the station?” Of course it was. It was clear from the Major’s reaction upon answering the doctor’s comm in the first place that she’d been aware of the situation for at least a few minutes already.

“Garak, I’m not going to tell you that.” Kira continued in Bajoran. “And why is the doctor with you, anyway?”

“A medical matter, Major. Quite a private one, if you don’t mind.”

“Garak, what is she saying?” Bashir asked.

“She told to me nossing.”

“You speak Standard, Garak? Tell Doctor Bashir to come to Ops immediately. Kira out.”

The doctor had heard his name, and his lovely eyes looked expectantly at Garak.

“She said you go Ops.”

“Of course.” He was already half dressed. Quickly he fastened the front of his uniform, reattached the comm badge, and ran a hand through his hair. “Do I look okay?”

“No, Doctor,” Garak said, miming wiping his mouth. He raised his eye ridges. Surely the doctor wasn’t rushing up to Ops without washing his face. Not after what he’d just been doing. The doctor looked sheepish and went into the bathroom, emerging a few moments later looking more presentable.

“Better?” He leaned down and gave Garak another deep kiss before sweeping out the door.

Garak had allowed the doctor the satisfaction of feeling like a hero, leaving his lover naked in bed while he went to save the day. It would play into the young man’s fantasy version of himself and, hopefully, strengthen the doctor’s affection for him. But the moment the door closed he rushed to get clean and dressed. It was only a matter of time before his presence would be requested in Ops, he being one of the few station residents able to speak Kardasi, Bajoran, and Standard, and he had a few things to take care of first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story with a real plot, so comments and feedback are even more welcome than usual!


End file.
